


City Lights

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Ramy, Superwholock, Yowzah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2960399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little SuperWhoLock Christmas. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

City Lights

 

Snow whipped in a playful dance through the quiet London streets. The soft keening whine of the wind was drowned out by the monstrous hum of an engine. A large black Chevy Impala drove through the streets at an easy pace.

"Do we really have to do this, Sammy?" asked the driver, a muscular young man.

"Yes, that's enough, Dean." replied the other man, who was reclining in the passenger side. Even sitting, he towered over the driver.

"But we had to have my baby shipped all the way from the U.S. by boat! God know what could've happened to her!" complained Dean. He affectionately stroked the car's dashboard. "Don't worry. Daddy won't let you get hurt." he murmured. A third man, who was sitting in the back, eyed the gesture with his incredible blue orbs. He rolled his shoulders inside his trench coat. He chuckled as he watched Sam heft an aggrieved sigh.

"Dean," the trench coat wearing man said quietly "While I do find your love affair with your car quite endearing, I must admit I am starting to get a bit jealous."

"Sorry, Cas," replied Dean, lowering his head sheepishly. Castiel smiled and leaned forward to kiss Dean's shoulder, then his neck. Sam groaned loudly.

"Get a room you two! Since when did you become so fond of PDA?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel pointed out unnecessarily.

"What the hell? That explains nothing!" Sam said with exasperation.

"Pay him no mind." Castiel said softly as Dean instinctively balled his fist. "Please do spare me from one of the Winchester brothers' legendary fights." Castiel smiled and rested his chin on Dean's shoulder. Finally the car stopped in front of a flat that read 221b. The three men got out of the car and removed a suitcase and a bag of gifts a piece. They walked to the door and Sam was about to knock when it opened suddenly to reveal a kind faced elderly woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson!" Dean greeted her enthusiastically

"Hello, Dean dear. I was just popping out to buy some apples for your pie." Dean rewarded her with Dean Winchester's Patented Charming Smile Number Three. Its very appearance nearly made Castiel swoon. Mrs. Hudson brushed passed him. "I really must be on my way. Hello Sam, Castiel." she disappeared into the swirling white. She was quickly replaced by a short man in a Christmas jumper. John Watson.

"Sam, Dean, Castiel! I'm so glad you could make it! Sherlock is just getting ready…SHERLOCK HOLMES!" John shrieked as Sherlock sauntered up to stand be him. He frowned.

"What's wrong, John." he asked innocently

"You have got to be kidding me." groaned John

"I rarely joke, John, you know that." said Sherlock seriously.

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING ANY TROUSERS! YOU ARE A GENIUS. YOU ARE THE WORLD'S ONLY CONSULTING DETECTIVE. AND YOU MANAGE TO FORGET TO PUT ON TROUSERS ON?" John yelled. Sure enough, Sherlock was wearing what seemed to be his nicest white shirt with a black overcoat…..and his boxers. Sherlock looked down and blushed.

"Forgot," he mumbled, getting redder by the moment. Dean was in fits of hysteria and was leaning Castiel for support, much to the angel's delight. He looked a little confused though.

"What is so important about 'trousers'?" He asked, his bluer than blue eyes set on John who looked like he was about to cry.

"Where you raised by savages, Castiel? No one wants to see what they cover up!"

"Well," said Sherlock "That's not what you—"

"No one." said John a little too quickly. By now Sam was giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." pointed out Castiel helpfully.

"I know that." said Sherlock.

"Trousers." said John firmly

"Wait, Sherlock, man, why are your tighty whities covered in hearts?" asked Dean, struggling through his laughter. Now it was John's turn to blush.

"Valentine's Day present." he mumbled, glowering at the floor as Sherlock went to put trousers on. "Come in, please. I invited Detective Inspector Lestrade over; he should be in the kitchen." The two hunters and the angel walked into the flat. After getting themselves settled down and their bags of gifts under the tree, they went to seek out the Inspector. John had gone off to give Sherlock a lecture in their bedroom. Lestrade was in the kitchen enjoying a small glass of wine. He smiled when he saw them.

"You must be the Winchesters Sherlock and John never keep quiet about. You must be sainted for being friends with him. And who is your friend?" he asked in a friendly tone. Castiel strode up to Lestrade until he was nose to nose with the man. Lestrade tittered nervously

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, detective of Scotland Yard." Lestrade said by way of greeting.

"Castiel," said Castiel in a monotone, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on Lestrade's "Angel of the Lord, messenger of God, property of Dean Winchester." Dean grinned at the last comment but said,

"Cas, remember how we had that talk about people and bubbles?"

"Yeah…" responded the angel, not moving from his close proximity to Lestrade.

"Remember how I said that people love to have that bubble in between each other. And only really, really emotionally close people are allowed into each other's bubbles, which is why I let you in my bubble. But Lestrade over there is a stranger." explained Dean patiently

"Ohhh." said Castiel with a breathy sigh he walked back to snuggle into Dean. Sam mouthed 'sorry' to Lestrade.

"An angel? Like a real live angel with wings?" asked Lestrade, startled "Now, I've met your Doctor and he was a good fellow. I can see aliens, but angels?" he paused to chuckle "Do you play the harp?" Castiel clearly did not understand the comment.

"I followed a bee today. In that little greenhouse." said Castiel, looking at Dean and smiling when he received a soft coo of approval.

"You need to inflect your voice more, if you want him to understand. And don't you dare mess around with Cas. That's my job." said Dean a little forcefully. Suddenly there was a whirl of movement and Dean, Castiel and Sam were enveloped in a bone crushing hug from a tall man in a bowtie and a fez.

"Sam! Castiel! Dean, my boy, how are you?" asked the Doctor in an excitable manner.

"Alright, Doc, how have you been?" responded Sam

"Just fought some Daleks." called a woman's voice as she entered the kitchen. "Hello sweeties." Professor River Song winked, her velvet dress and combat boots matching her personality. "Come on, mum, daddy dearest, we must greet our hosts."

"Alright, alright, we're coming." grunted Rory Pond, as he helped his wife Amy drag the suit cases in.

"Hello, boys," said Amy as she kissed a wide eyed Dean on the cheek and went to hug John and Sherlock as they entered. Their arms were filled with groceries and they were followed by Mrs. Hudson.

"Keeping these two in line, Mrs. Hudson?" asked River, leaning to give the elderly woman a hug.

"You know I try. But that's all I can do." Mrs. Hudson chuckled "How are you, Inspector?" she said, addressing Lestrade.

"Well, thank you." he said particularly graciously, knowing how protective Sherlock and John were of her. She nodded and went off to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sherlock, John, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Amy, Rory, River, and the Doctor had moved on to talk in the sitting room.

"…And he is so boring." said Sherlock, finishing his story of how much he hated Anderson.

"Could you be nicer? It's Christmas and the bloke's not even here to defend himself." said John

"Whose side are you on, mine or his?" complained Sherlock

"Well yours, obviously…"

"That's what I thought." said Sherlock, drawing John in for a hug

"That's quite sweet." grinned Amy "How come you never do that to end a fight?" Rory spluttered in surprise and kissed her forehead.

"There." he said

" _There_!? That's all I get? Some husband you are." Amy smirked at Rory's frightened expression.

"I love you." said Dean

"What is love?" asked Castiel, looking up at Dean.

"You and me." said Dean and pulled the angel close. Sam mimed vomiting. River slapped his shoulder.

"Stop." Sam looked incredibly ashamed.

"Sorry." he mumbled

"She can be scary if she wants to be." said the Doctor looking up at River with a love struck wonder.

The banter only increased at dinner, leaving Lestrade an awkward onlooker. Later, after all the presents had been opened, all the lights in the flat where turned off and a fire was lit in the fireplace. The curtains where open and silence permeated the air. Dean and Castiel sat together, and the angel's wings, sleek and dark were wrapped around them. Dean's arms were wrapped around Castiel and Castiel's head was tucked under Dean's chin. Next to them was Sam, sprawled with and lanky grace. John and Sherlock where curled comfortably around each other, after Sherlock had crawled in John's lap complaining that he was cold and stubbornly refused to budge. Lestrade fought the urge to chuckle. Only John could Sherlock have fallen for. They complimented each other perfectly. Amy and Rory where leaned against each other and the Doctor was beside them, his arm wrapped tightly around River. Even Mrs. Hudson reclined in a polite way that only she could have managed. At first, Lestrade thought they were all asleep, but on second glance, he saw the city lights reflecting on their eyes. Later, when Lestrade was asked about Christmas Eve with 'that psycho and his lot' Lestrade would reprimand them, but say that Sherlock was with his family. And that's what they were. A pair of brothers from the U.S. Dean Winchester's angel. A madman with a blue box. His wife and in-laws. A high functioning sociopath and his blogger. The beloved landlady. All of them different, all of them seeking something they could not quite grasp. All of them lonely. But once they were together, they became the best family Lestrade had ever seen. Them, like the city lights they watched. Twinkling little, lonely lights, but together they made a city bright. That's what their family was. City lights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, or any of the characters used. They all belong to their rightful owners, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC for Sherlock and Doctor Who, and Eric Kripke and the CW for Supernatural.


End file.
